Yes, My Lord
by Flightless503
Summary: Ciel finally consents to attending one of Alois' Halloween parties. But when he gets sick of all the blonde's teasing, will he attempt to take control? demon!Ciel & demon!Alois. YAOI


**Hey guys! :D I had to do this for Halloween, but unfortunately I think I've posted it a few minutes too late... T^T ah well, at least I got a halloween story in :P I won't be updating much because l'll be participating in the NaNoWriMo Young Writers' program, and I need to write 50,000 words in a month. If I have time, I'll update, but don't expect fast updates until December, I'm sorry T^T alright I'll stop babbling :P on with the YAOI.** OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO

He couldn't believe the brat had talked him into this. He'd never celebrated "Halloween" before. Where he came from, All Hallow's Eve had been nothing like this. But since the rambunctious blonde had been reborn as a demon, ( thanks to Ciel's rather flustered request) he had insisted on participating in all the modern holidays and traditions, no matter how ridiculous they seemed. Never once had he convinced Ciel to come to his annual Halloween party (which had been going on for quit a few decades...) but this year, the younger of the two seemed unable to refuse.

Unfortunately for him, though, Alois had also insisted that Ciel wear the costume that _he_ picked out, and the usually serious Earl had been in a rather good mood that day. Alois had been too cute to refuse.

So that's what brought him here, dressed as a fox. (which just happened to be his demon form). But it appeared as if the blonde had bought the costume off of some Lolita dress website, because it was much too showy (and frilly) for Ciel's liking. But the young Earl had had no choice, it was a costume party after all, and he hadn't wanted to upset his friend.

OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO

"CIEL~!" Alois ran out of nowhere, hugging Ciel from behind.

"GET OFF." Ciel retaliated. if the fox ears on his head were real, they would be flattened back to his head.

"Oh Ciel~!" Alois whirled the boy around to see the front of his costume. "You look so sexy!" he trailed a hand up one of Ciel's exposed thighs, tracing the line of his black shorts.

Ciel smacked his hand away. "Stop that! It's inde-" his sentence was cut off when he noticed what the other Earl was wearing. "W-what?" he spluttered, taking in the whore-ish sight before him.

Alois winked and struck a pose. "Dr. Frank. See anything you like?" he waggled his tongue seductively at Ciel.

The bluenette's face reddened, and he toyed with his fox tail nervously. For you see, Ciel liked *everything* he saw. Alois was just too...fricken...sexy... "Holy shiznits..." he thought. This was unbearable. "D-don't do that, Alois." he looked away, ignoring the tingling feeling he had in his chest.

"Awe, is it too much for you?" the blonde leaned in closer to Ciel, his eyelids lowered in a soft smirk.

"N-no! No! I-I mean... Ah..." the bluenette stumbled over his words. At this point, there was no winning for him.

Alois giggled. "That's alright. But I must warn you..." he leaned in closer. "I am a wild and untamed thing." and with that he turned tail and dashed away from the fox demon.

"H-hey!" Ciel yelled after him, his face burning. The only reply he received was a bubbly, flirty giggle from somewhere within the dancing, multicolored crowd. "Screw him..." the Earl hissed under his breath, pushing past guests (half of which Alois himself probably didn't even know) following the distinct clicking of the blonde's heels and the lightness of his laughter. "ALOIS!"

"Out here, hot stuff." Ciel turned his head, seeing Alois leaning against the railing if a balcony, the moonlight illuminating his features.

"Don't make me chase after you again." the younger grumbled, stomping up to meet Alois. "It's hard enough walking in these heels." Ciel was taller than Alois, because the boots that had come with his costume had sharp heels about an inch or two higher than Alois'. He glared down slightly at the blonde.

"I''m sorry, Ciel." Alois smirked slyly, leaning in closer, running his fingers up the other's chest. "Would you like me to stay by your side, as your pet?" Ciel remained silent. "I'll do whatever you want..." his lashes dipped to cover his eyes further, his breath heated Ciel's neck. "I'll do whatever you ask of me... Anything..." he brought his lips to Ciel's ear. "My Lord." he breathed the last words, not expecting the reaction that would follow. Ciel grabbed the blonde's face in both his hands, pulling it away from his ear and forcing their eyes to meet.

"You'll do what I say?" he whispered, staring long and hard into Alois' icy blue eyes.

"A-anything..." Alois replied, noticing the demonic red glint that flashed on Ciel's eyes.

"Then..." Ciel was fighting within himself. Was he really going to do this? Would he forget his foolish pride for once and see what happened? Of course he was. He was sick of the blonde teasing him, of Alois thinking _he _was the one in control. Ciel wanted that power, he wanted to be the one bringing the other into submission. "Love me..." and he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

He gently pulled away, slowly meeting Alois' eyes. He had just tossed away his pride, and if it hadn't been worthh it, he would hide himself fom society for the next few centuries to make up for it. Alois waited a while before answering. "Yes, _My Lord._ "

OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO

So... That's where it ends, hehe ^^; (yes, the Dr. Frank costume was for my dearest Bazil owo) How'd you like? :D I've never really written Yaoi before... But I've read enough to explode my pathetic fangirl brain. I apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling errors, I'm wiped out from trick or treating ( yup, i still do that at 13 years old. I went as the sexy Alois) and I'm on my iPod, so it doesn't exactly show the whole story to me :P I'm off to get high on candy and watch the scariest movies I can find. ;D Review and I'll post a PICTURE of Ciel in a sexy Lolita FOX costume, and ALOIS dressed as DR. FRANK and post it on my DA account! ( but ONLYYY if I get to... 20 reviews...? Yup, I'll make it 20 :P ) hope y'all liked it, Happy Hloween!~ Lovovelove from, Emzi-chan.


End file.
